The Boy on Fire
by This Tiny Miss Anna
Summary: What if Peeta and Katniss switched lives and Prim wasn't reaped? My first multi-chapter fic. Peeta POV. Set in the first book. Currently in hiatus because I am still in search for an author who will help me to continue this. Interested ones are always welcome to PM me. :))
1. Meet Peeta Mellark

I wake with a start. I open my eyes and see that I am only hugging the pillow. "Nightmares," I thought. Prim must've woken up in the middle of the night and slept beside our mother. Not a surprise though, since today is her first reaping day.

I get up from my bed and changed clothes. I clean my teeth, put on my father's hunting jacket and boots. Before I leave, I took the goat cheese under the table wrapped in basil leaves: Prim's reaping gift to me.

Before I pass through the electrified fence, I listen to the hum (which means the electricity is on) but right now, it's silent. I slide down the stretch and in a matter of seconds, I'm in the Meadow. With my bow and arrows my father made for me, I run up quickly to the hill that leads to a rock ledge where you can see the valley and where Gale is waiting for me.

"Hey Peet," says Gale, holding a loaf of bread which has an arrow stuck in it and I laugh. I say, "Still warm. I bet this will be so delicious!"

"Yeah, and I had to get up early for that," says Gale.

"What did you trade for this?" I ask.

"The baker traded it for a squirrel. He wished me luck too."

"Before I forget, Prim gave us cheese," I say, holding the cheese.

He looks at the cheese and says, "Prim, thank you so much for the feast!"

"Thank you, Prim. Thanks for being an awesome baby sister!" I say, my hands held up in the air and curled into fists.

Gale suddenly copies Effie Trinket, the weirdly dressed woman who reads the names in the reapings, saying, "Happy Hunger Games by the way! Almost forgot." He picks a few berries form the bushes around us and tosses one towards my direction saying, "May the odds—"

"—be ever in your favour," I say in my best Capitol voice, chewing the berry.

Gale's my best friend; we're almost like brothers, if you ask us (not in terms of looks, though). Prim, our mother and I look like we're from town, not from the Seam. Gale has the typical Seam look: grey eyes, straight black hair, and olive skin, just like my father. Blue eyes and blonde hair? Prim and I got those from our mother, who was originally from town before she ran off with my father. They met when he traded herbs to my mother's family's apothecary shop, fell in love, ran off to the Seam and didn't live happily ever after. I just think of those whenever I see her looking so far away when Prim and I almost died from starvation.

He was preparing our food while I was gathering berries. We just sat there, eating our stomachs out. We didn't even bother thinking about the reaping later.

"We could leave the district behind if we want to," says Gale.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Leave the district and live here in the woods. Without worrying that one of us will be reaped."

"And we can't start our own families. I'd like to have my own kids too, you know," I tell Gale.

"So your dream about you and the baker's daughter getting married and living happily ever after still isn't over yet, huh?" Gale tells me, smirking, his eyebrows wiggling.

I just rolled my eyes, shook my head and said, "That's your dream, only it's with the _mayor's_ daughter. The baker's daughter is taken, all right?

It was his turn to roll his eyes now. But at the corner of my eye, I see his cheeks are flushed. "Shut up Peeta."

Leaving the district would be good. But like what I've said, I'd still like to have my own family. Yeah, with the baker's daughter, if I could. After all, that manly 14 year-old and that skinny 12 year-old sacrificed a lot of their childhood for being the heads of their families. The manly 14 year-old and the skinny 12 year-old met because of their desperation to keep their families away from starvation.

Anyway, if Gale wants his own family, he won't have a problem with that. At school, he's kind of the heartthrob, judging by the way the girls look at him. If I was a girl, I bet I'll have a big crush on him. But I'm just kidding.

After we went hunting, we go to the Hob and get some good stuff for later. When we finish, we go to the back door of the mayor's house to sell half of the strawberries because Mayor Undersee loves them and can pay us a good amount. Madge opens the door for us, wearing her reaping clothes. She's in my year, and if you ask me if she's my friend, yes she is. We're also lunch mates, partners in class sometimes and she's really nicer than you think, knowing she's the mayor's daughter and all.

"Nice dress," I say to Madge.

She smiles and says, "I'd like to look nice if ever I get my death sentence."

"Your chance of getting that is slim," snaps Gale. "'Cause you don't have to enter your name for another time just to keep your family alive."

"Not anyone's fault," I say.

"Not anyone's" says Gale.

Madge looked at him and gave me the money for the berries. "Good luck, Peeta."

"You too, Madge," I tell her and we walk home.

What Gale said was rue. If you're poor and you're 12, you can sign up for tessera, a meager supply of oil and grain for one person in exchange of entering your name another time in the reaping bowl. Unfair, I know.

Before we part ways, we divide our spoils. "See you later," I say. "Yeah, wear your finest," he tells me.


	2. The Reaping part 1

When I get home, I see my mother and Prim all set. They are both looking nice in their attires, even if Prim's struggling to keep her blouse tucked into her skirt. My mother just secured it with pins to make it stay.

I take a bath in warm water. Scrubbing off the dirt from head to toe felt so good. My mother even took out one of my father's shirts and a pair of pants.

"Is it okay?" I ask her, since I know how important my father's clothes are to her.

"Yes," she tells me. She fastens the last button of my shirt in place and when I saw myself in the mirror, I'm not even sure if I was the one I'm looking at.

"You look so handsome," whispers Prim.

"I don't even look like your brother," I say, hugging her. Might as well have a happy moment with her if ever one of us gets reaped. But I still hope that she won't be reaped, since her name was only entered once because I didn't let her sign up for tesserae. Even though, I can feel she's also worried about me. I notice that her blouse isn't tucked in again, so I tucked it in place.

"Tuck your tail in, little duck," I say, tucking her blouse in.

She giggles then says a "Quack" and I say, "Quack yourself," with a laugh. I kiss the top of her head and said, "Let's eat."

The ones Gale and I got earlier this morning are going to be saved for supper. We just had the bread from the tessera grain and drank the milk from Prim's goat, Lady. No one wants to each much, though.

We go to the square at one. Everyone should, unless you're about to die. If the officials knew you weren't there, you'll be put to jail. The busy square turns to a gateway to death at this time of the year. 24 kids will have their death sentence televised nationwide today. Other than that, it's the Capitol's way of keeping in track of the country's census. Kids 12 to 18 years old are sorted, the youngest at the back and the older family members older than 18 at the side, separated by ropes. The others who simply didn't care just took bets on who's gonna get reaped.

The square gets tighter as more people arrive. The others were led to streets where they still can see the screen from the square.

Right now, I'm standing among kids my age as we exchange nods. We are all too focused at the stage before the Justice Building. There is a podium, three chairs, and two large glass balls, each for the boys and the girls. There are 20 slips with Peeta Mellark written on them as of now.

Mayor Undersee and Effie Trinket fill two of the chairs. I see them murmur to each other and I guess they're wondering why the third seat is still empty. Whoever he is, he's kinda late.

At two, Mayor Undersee steps on the podium and tells the ever-so-interesting history of Panem (which no one really listens to), a country that rose from the ruins of a place once called North America. A Capitol with 13 districts made up Panem until the Dark Days came when the districts had an uprising against the Capitol. The 13th was obliterated and the Treaty of Treason gave the new laws for peace which lead to the Hunger Games, where as a punishment for the districts' uprising, they are to give one girl and one boy called tributes, which are to be picked at the reaping. Locked in the arena, the 24 tributes will fight to death until one remains: the victor. This is the Capitol's way of reminding us that we don't stand a chance against them, that only _they_ can control us.

The Capitol also requires us to think that the Hunger Games is a festival to be celebrated, a tournament of the districts. The victor receives fame and fortune, as well as his/her district which will be showered with prizes (mainly food) for a year while the rest of the districts starve.

District 12 only had two victors for the past 74 years. The one still alive is Haymitch Abernathy, the drunkard who staggers on stage and gives Effie a big drunkard hug. Mayor Undersee manages to divert the attention from Haymitch to Effie, since we don't want to give the Capitol something to laugh at.

Effie takes over the podium and says her signature line, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" She gives this little speech about what an honor it is to be in 12 when everyone knows she wants to transfer to a district without getting smelly drunkard hugs.

I search for Gale only to find out he's looking at me, with what seemed of a smile. There are 42 slips with Gale Hawthorne in them and I still hope he'd be spared.

"Ladies first!" says Effie, then digs her hand into the ball and gets a slip. Everyone holds their breath at this moment. I'm still hoping it's not Prim.

Finally, Effie smoothes the slip out. She reads it in a loud, clear voice. And, it's not Prim.

It's Katniss Everdeen.


	3. The Reaping part 2

Frozen. Can't breathe. That's what I am now. This is unacceptable. How come she got picked?! She doesn't even have extra slips with her name on it! She didn't had to sign up for tesserae, being the baker's daughter!

I see the crowd making way for her as she walks steadily to the stage, but we all see her face draining out of color. She stands beside Effie. Effie then smiles and says, "Now we go to the boys!" She digs her hand to the boys' ball and gets a slip. She reads it again in a loud and clear voice. And it's not Gale Hawthorne.

It's Peeta Mellark.

It took a moment for me to absorb what just happened. I was reaped. Who'd take care of Prim? My mother who always seem to be out of this world and doesn't care? Besides, I don't want to put another weight on Gale's shoulders; he has his own family to feed. This is how unfair the Hunger Games are. The poor or the weak getting the worst of it.

A pat on the back brings me back to reality. I am struggling to keep my feet steady because I am feeling nauseous. When I am only a few steps away from the stage, I hear Prim shouting, "You can't go, Peeta! No! No!" She wraps her arms around my waist and continues to shout the same words she said earlier.

"Let go of me, Prim," I say, trying not to cry while removing her arms from me. I feel someone pull her away from me. Gale is struggling to keep Prim and himself steady. He looks at me and said, "Go on, Peet. I'll take care of this." Prim continuea to thrash while Gale pulls her back to the crowd. I climb up to the steps and stand beside Effie.

"The spirit of the Games! She's your sister, isn't she? Everybody, a round of applause to our tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!" says Effie with a big smile on her pale face. Instead, the crowd goes silent. The crowd knows this is not good and it's unfair. Now, the whole district already cares about me. One person, then another, until almost the entire crowd touch their three middle fingers of their left hands with their lips then raises them towards my direction. It's actually an old District 12 tradition used in funerals which means thanks, admiration and goodbye to someone you love.

When I feel like crying, Haymitch staggers across the stage and congratulates me. He puts his arm around me then says, "Look at this boy! I like him!" And when he is about to open his mouth to speak again, he falls and goes unconscious. Great. Just great. At least I had a private moment to pull myself back together with every camera focused on Haymitch while he is being taken away by the other Peacekeepers.

After choosing the tributes, Mayor Undersee reads the novelistic-in-length Treaty of Treason because it's required. Still, I don't listen to it. Who would? Instead, I thought about the tributes today, and one of them was Katniss. I was thinking, _Why her, even if we're not friends and we barely talked to each other?_ We only had one real interaction years ago but I think she won't remember. But I still remember every single moment, and I know I always will.

It happened five years ago, the month of January, and the time when I cried almost every hour of the day. _Where are you, Dad?_ I say to myself everyday for the past three months since he was killed in a mine explosion. Of course, I didn't get any answer.

The district gave us money for our basic needs while my mother should be searching for a job. Only she didn't and she never did. She just sat there, forgetting that she has two children left to take care of.

To sum it all up, Prim and I were orphans since I was 11 and she was seven. I had no choice but to be the man of the family. I tried to keep ourselves well-dressed and fed because if the district knew that my mother isn't taking care of us anymore, they'd place us in the community home where all the kids are full of depression, sadness, and hatred. I couldn't do that to her; I love Prim too much so we kept our situation a secret.

The money the district gave us wasn't that much and it slowly ran out. We were starving. Those times, I just kept on telling myself, "Peeta, hold on until May 8. It's a few weeks away. You'll be 12 and you can sign up for tesserae and get some grain and oil." I was hoping we won't die from starvation.

It was an icy and rainy afternoon when I had my first encounter with Katniss Everdeen. I was in town trying to trade some of Prim's old baby clothes but no one took them. I'd been to the Hob before, but I was with my father and I was afraid to go all by myself. Starving, I was shaking by the time the market closed and I dropped the baby clothes in a mud puddle. I was scared that I can't stand anymore if I fell so I just dropped them; no one would want them anyway. I couldn't go home without anything to eat.

I stumbled across the merchants' backyards, trying to search for food. Any form of stealing is punishable by death here in District 12, so I thought searching in the trash bins wouldn't hurt. Food is food after all, even if no one but us is desperate to eat those from the trash bins. Too bad, because they'd just been emptied.

I passed by the baker's and the smell of the bread overwhelmed me. The heat from the open kitchen door felt so good I didn't want to leave. But the rain fell, chilling me back to reality. I lifted the lid of the trash bin only to find it clean and empty.

Hearing someone screaming, I looked up only to find the baker's wife telling me to go away or else she'll call the Peacekeepers and she how she hates us Seam "brats" as she calls us, digging through her trash. I had no choice but leave, so I put the lid back and saw her, a girl with straight black hair peering from her mother's back. She's in my year at school, but we never spoke since she hung out with other town kids and I always go by myself of with Madge. Her mother went back to the bakery to attend to a customer, but she continued to look at me from the door as I sank into the roots of an old apple tree near their pig pen. That's when it hit me: I don't have anything to take home. I was so tired and weak. I thought, _Let the Peacekeepers get me. Or just let me die here in the rain._

I heard a clatter then the baker's wife screaming again. It was followed by a blow, the sound of the door chime, and someone screaming "Stop!" over and over. When I looked up, I saw the baker's wife dragging her daughter, who was carrying to burnt loaves of bread, by the hair as they went out of the back door. She hit the back of Katniss's head with her hand yelling, "Feed those to the pig, stupid girl! No one in the right mind will buy those! You're really like those Seam brats: stupidity, looks and all!"

She began to remove the burnt parts and tossed them to the pig. By that time, her mother went back to the bakery. I noticed a red weal on her cheek. That must've been the blow I heard. I don't know what she hit her with, but that really hurt, by the looks of it. She took one look back at the bakery, and when no one seemed to notice, she walked towards me, put the two loaves at my feet, and then ran back to the bakery as fast as she could.

I can't believe on what just happened. I, suddenly, now have something to bring home and eat! I think she burnt it on purpose, since she put them at my feet. I got the loaves, hugged them tight, and ran back home. When I got home, we all ate what I got and for once again in months, we were full. Still, the thought of Katniss did it on purpose or not, bugged me. Even so, that was really kind of her, knowing she barely knew me at all.

We ate some of the bread for breakfast the next morning. The weather was nice. I saw her, cheek swollen from yesterday. I caught her staring at me, though, when I collected Prim that afternoon. I met her eyes but looked away, and I saw the first dandelion of the year. I picked it up and thought about my father, and it gave me hope.

Up until now, I still can't forget Katniss Mellark, the girl who gave me the bread I needed, the dandelion that gave me hope. Sometimes we look at each other at school, but never really talked. It's like I owe her something, and I hate owing anyone. If I had just thanked her the following day, maybe I won't be this bugged. I thought about that, but I didn't have the chance to do it. Now, I think it will never be sincere if I try to thank her, since in a few week from now, I'll be trying to kill her in the arena.

Mayor Undersee finishes the Treaty of Treason speech and motions for us to shake hands. Her hands were warm, like the loaves she gave me. She looks me in the eye and gave my hand a squeeze, but I think it's just a nervous spasm. We face the crown and the anthem of Panem plays.

I thought, _Maybe someone will kill her, not me. We're 24 in there._

The odds are not very dependable.


	4. Goodbyes

The anthem ends and we are taken inside the Justice Building and put into separated rooms. The room I am in is the richest place I've seen. It has carpets and velvet couches and chairs. Touching the fabric helps me calm down a bit and prepare myself for the next painful hour: saying goodbyes to my loved ones. I can't cry now. More cameras will be coming.

The first ones who enter are Prim and my mother. I open my arms and Prim climbs on my lap, wraps her arms around me, and rests her head on my shoulder. My mother hugs the both of us and we stay like that for a few minutes, saying nothing. I tell them the things they should do when I'm gone.

Prim won't sign up for tesserae. They can earn well by selling milk and cheese from Prim's goat and from my mother's small apothecary shop she runs in the Seam. Gale will get her other herbs, as long as she will describe them exactly because he's not familiar with them as I am. He'll also bring them game in exchange of milk or medicine. I tried to teach Prim how to hunt, but every time I shot anything; she'll cry and ask me if we can heal it. She's better off with her goat, and that's how it is.

When I am done, I turn to my mother and grip her arm.

"Listen. Don't go," I say.

"Yes. I won't. I should've—" she says, eyes on the floor.

"Never leave Prim. I won't be there to keep you alive. Whatever you see on the screen, don't mind it. Promise me you'll stay!" I shout, releasing all my anger from her abandonment.

She removes my hand from her arm. "I could've just treated myself with the medicine I now have."

"Then go! Take care of Prim!" I say.

Prim takes my face in her hands. "I'll be okay, Peeta. You should take care of yourself, too. You're brave. You can win."

I can't win this. There'll be 24 of us. Boys bigger than me and girls who can kill me with a knife.

"Maybe I can," I tell Prim. Maybe I can, though. I don't give up easily. "We'll be rich like Haymitch."

"It doesn't matter if we're rich. I just want you to go home," says Prim. "Please try to win. Really, really try?"

"I'll try. I swear," I tell her. I have to. For her.

A Peacekeeper signals us that our time is up. "I love you," I tell them and they say it too. The Peacekeeper tells them to leave and the door closes. I bury my face in my hands to forget.

The next person who comes is, surprisingly, the baker: Katniss Everdeen's father. He's big, broad-shouldered and has burn scars from ovens. It is kind of shocking, the idea of him visiting me when I'd be trying to kill his only daughter out of his three kids. He knows us a bit. Prim sets aside two of the goat cheese she sells at the Hob to trade it to him. In exchange, he gives us generous amounts of fine bread. Gale and I also trade with him when his evil wife isn't around because he's very kind. I think he just said goodbye to his daughter.

He hands me a white paper bag. There are cookies inside when I open it. I wish I could call Prim now and give these to her. These are the ones she loves to look at by the bakery's shop window. The ones we could never afford, even just one piece of it.

I tell him, "Thank you." He's a man of few words, but now, he really doesn't have anything to say. "Gale told me he traded a squirrel for some of your bread. We had some this morning." He just shrugs when I say, "Not your best trade."

We just sit there in silence. Turns out I don't have anything to say too. A Peacekeeper signals us the time up again. He clears his throat and said, "I'll watch her. Make sure she has something to eat."

His words relieved me. A lot of people are fond of Prim. Thankfully, one of them is Mr. Everdeen.

Another unexpected guest arrives. It is Madge. She stands in front of me and says in an urgent tone, "They'll let you wear something that will remind you of home. Will you wear this?" She holds out her pin. The one she wore earlier. I see it has a bird in it.

"Your pin? Are you sure?" I tell her.

"Yes. Let me put this for you," she tells me, leans in and puts the pin on my collar. "Promise me you'll wear this in the arena. Promise?"

"I promise," I say. I got lots of gifts today: cookies, a pin and one more. Madge gives me a friendly hug. I return it. Maybe Madge was really my friend all along.

Gale is next. He gives me a big, brotherly hug. He starts giving me tips for the Games.

"You can easily get a knife, but you're great on a bow. It'll be your best option," says Gale.

"There are no bows sometimes," I say. There'd been Games where tributes were only provided the same weapon: spiked maces they used to chuck one another with.

"Then make one. Better than nothing."

"If there's wood. I can't even copy my father's work."

"There will be. Watching the tributes die freezing is boring for the Capitol. Go hunting. You're the best hunter I know."

"Not just hunting, Gale. They have weapons."

"You have one, too. You know how to kill, we've had lots of practice in the woods."

"But those were animals."

"What's the difference?"

Gale asks for more time, but the Peacekeepers didn't give him.

"Watch them for me!" I shout.

"I will! Take care!" he says, and the door closes.

The ride from the Justice Building to the train station is short. We ride a car to it. I've never been in one; in the Seam, walking is our main form of transportation.

Katniss Everdeen obviously cried earlier. It may seem normal for girls to cry, but it could also be her strategy to appear weak then be vicious in the Games, just like what Johanna Mason from District 7 did years ago. It'd be also conflicted, because she's stronger than she looks. Her mother made her carry sacks of flour over the years, and taking trays to and from the oven with ease. It would be hard to appear weak.

We stand there in the station for a few minutes with photographers surrounding us. Lots of them. When we enter the train, it moves at once.


	5. On the Train part 1

The train really means business in terms of speed. I've never been on a train before, since we are not allowed to travel between districts unless it's for sanctioned duties. In District 12, it's mainly coal transportation. But this train is no ordinary train used for that. This is one of the Capitol-designed trains that travel up to 250 kilometers per hour. It would take just a few hours for us to get to the Capitol.

They say the Capitol was built in the place called the Rockies. District 12 was in the region called Appalachia before. They used to mine for cola there, which is why our miners have to dig deeper.

It all comes back to coal at school. Besides reading, writing, and counting, everything is related to coal except for that weekly lecture (on how much we owe the Capitol) on the history of Panem. I don't pay much attention to that, though. How can we get food for everyday, that's what's on my mind.

Our separate rooms in the tribute train are richer than the ones in the Justice Building. There is a bedroom, dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold water. Back at home, we don't have hot water unless we boil it.

The drawers are filled with fine clothes and Effie told me to do or wear anything I want. "We'll have supper in an hour," she tells me. I remove my father's shirt and pants and take a shower. I've never had one before, but it's only warmer than summer rain. When I am done, I put on some pants and a blue shirt.

I suddenly remember the gold pin Madge gave me. I take a good look at it and it has a bird inside the ring. Only its wings were connected to the ring. Suddenly, it hit me that the bird is a mockingjay.

Mockingjays were from mockingbirds and jabberjays. They're funny and somehow, an insult to the Capitol because during the rebellion, they made genetically altered birds called jabberjays that can record and repeat whole human conversations; all of them were males. They were released to where the Capitol's enemies were hiding. But the rebels faked their conversations, sending wrong information to the Capitol so their breeding centers were shut down and they were sent off to the wild to die.

But here's the catch: they didn't die. They mated with female mockingbirds, thus resulting to the creation of mockingjays that can replicate both bird and human sounds but they can't repeat conversations anymore. They can still recreate songs, though, if you're patient enough to sing to them or if they liked your voice.

My father was fond of them. Every time we went hunting, he'll whistle or sing complicated songs to them, and after a pause, they'll sing the same song. He can make the birds silent every time he sings. So if I wear the pin, I'll have something to remind me of my father. I put in on my collar, where Madge put it on my other shirt.

Effie comes to my room and collects me for supper. I follow her to the corridor. Then I see Katniss Everdeen waiting for us while sitting.

"Where's Haymitch?" asks Effie.

"He said he's gonna take a nap," answers Katniss.

"It's been a tiring day after all," says Effie. I think she is relieved because she won't get smelly drunkard hugs. I can't help but smile to myself at the thought.

I stuff myself with the food we're served. It is really good. I also have to gain some weight before the Games.

"Good thing you two have manners. Last year's tributes upset my stomach," says Effie. "They used their hands with everything!"

Last year's pair was from the Seam and never had enough food. If I was in their shoes, I probably would've done the same thing. Only Katniss and I didn't. Katniss is the baker's daughter. My mother taught Prim and I how to use a fork and a knife. But Effie's comment insults me so much that I finish my meal with my hands and wipe them on the tablecloth. I think she was pissed.

Now, I think I'm gonna throw up because my stomach is so full. Katniss is a bit green now, too. I guess we're not used to eating that amount of food. But if I can handle entrails, then this should be a piece of cake.

We watch all the replays of the reapings. We don't watch it live, only the Capitol people do. They're not the ones who will be reaped, that's why.

There are a few who stood out in my mind. The boy who volunteered from 2. A fox-faced girl from 5. A crippled boy from 10. A 12 year-old girl from 11 who was like Prim in size, only no one volunteered for her.

Our reaping is shown last. My volunteering from Prim, the salute and all until we shake hands. As usual, they end it with the anthem.

All that Effie cared about is her wig. "Haymitch still has a lot to learn about televised behavior!"

Katniss laughs at her statement. "He's drunk. Every year."

"Every day," I say, smirking.

"How odd that you find your drunken mentor who can save your life in the Games amusing. Lovely!" says Effie sarcastically.

Haymitch walks in and says in a slurred voice, "I miss supper?" Then he throws up and passes out.

"Laugh away!" says Effie, then leaves the room.

Katniss and I glance at each other. We take each of his arms and help him up. Haymitch says," I tripped? Smells bad."

"Let's get you to your room," says Katniss. "Get you cleaned up."

We lead him to his compartment, haul him on the bath tub and turn the shower on. We call some Capitol people to clean him up. After that, we both head back to our own rooms.


	6. On the Train part 2

The train is refuelling by the time I get back to my room. I open my window and I see a patch of dandelions. Before I know it, the train moves away and I close the window. It suddenly reminded me of the first dandelion I saw when I looked away from Katniss Mellark's face five years ago.

That dandelion symbolized hope for me since that day. I carefully plucked it from the ground and ran back home. I got a bucket and Prim and went to the Meadow. Dandelions were all over the place. The bucket was full of dandelion flowers and stems by the time we went home. We had dandelion salad and the rest of the bread I got yesterday for supper.

"What else can we find?" asked Prim.

"All sorts of stuff, just have to remember them," I answer.

My mother had a book she brought from the apothecary. It has pictures of plants and descriptions like names, where to find them, their blooming season, medical uses and stuff. My father added some edible plants, too. That night, Prim and I read it page by page.

The following day, I gathered the courage up to go under the fence. This is my first time to go alone without my father's protection. I retrieved the small bow and arrows my father made me from a tree. I didn't go far from the fence, though. I spent most of my time sitting on a branch of an oak tree, waiting for game to come or pass by. Hours later, I shout a rabbit on my own for the first time.

The rabbit seemed to somehow wake my mother up. When she saw it, she skinned it and made a stew with it and some of the greens Prim gathered. She went back to bed but when the stew was done, we made her eat at least some of it.

The woods were the answer to my prayer and each day, I went further in it. Slowly, I started stealing eggs from nests, catching fish, shooting some squirrels and rabbits, and gathering some plants. It was tricky. I had to double-check the ones I harvested to my father's pictures.

Any howl, breaking of a branch or any signs of possible danger got me running back to the fence. Sometimes I climb trees. Bears and wild cats were far; maybe because they didn't like the smoke full of soot and dust from our district.

On my twelfth birthday, I went to the Justice Building and signed up for tesserae, and go my first batch of grain and oil. On the eighth of every month, I should go back there and get the next batch. It wasn't enough, though. I still have to go hunting because there are still other things we need like soap and stuff. When I caught something we don't really need, I traded it at the Hob. I also sold at the backdoors of the merchants. The butcher likes rabbits. The baker trades my squirrels when his wife isn't around. The Head Peacekeeper loves wild turkeys. The mayor enjoys strawberries.

My mother also started to return and recover. She cooked and preserved our food. She also traded medicine with people for money or other stuff.

Prim was happy about it, but I wasn't. I didn't trust her anymore. After all those months of neglect she did to us, who could blame me? I returned the cold shoulder she gave us, and since, my relationship with her was strained.

I stare through the closed train window seeing the lights of another district. I see the people getting ready for bed. I thought about home and wondered about Prim and my mother. Did they eat supper? Did they watch the replays of the reapings? Did my mother leave Prim alone again?

I'm sure Prim will sleep beside our mother tonight. I'm glad that Buttercup will be there if ever she cries. Now, I'll never regret not drowning him before.

Just thinking about home makes me feel nostalgic. It seems like centuries ago when Gale and I were just hunting like we usually do. I wish this is just a dream. I wish if I wake up, I'll be back at home in District 12.

I thought that the drawers will be full of pajamas and stuff, but I went to bed with just my boxers on. The sheets were so soft it made me sleepy. I pulled the fluffy comforter up to my neck and it feels so warm.

I think this would be the best time for me to at least pour all my feelings out by crying. I know that doesn't sound manly but when it comes to my family, especially Prim, I really can't hide it. What happened today is just too much it numbed me. No tears. All I want is to be somewhere else. I just let the train rock me to sleep.

Effie Trinket's voice is the first thing I hear the next morning. Grey light is pouring all over the windows. "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!"

I change my clothes when I get up. Before I forget, I get the pin from my other shirt and put it in the same position on the new one. It made me think of my father. We're not far from the Capitol now. When we get there, my stylist will be deciding my look for the opening ceremonies tonight. I hope I'll end up with one who doesn't think that being nude is fashionable or stylish. Hey, men get sensitive too.

When I enter the dining car, I come across Effie Trinket holding a cup of coffee while swearing under her breath. Haymitch is chuckling. Katniss is looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sit down! Sit down!" says Haymitch.

When I sit down, I am served lots of food. Food that are enough for us for a week. There are some orange juice and coffee and a rich brown liquid I've never seen before. I've had orange juice only once, and I tasted coffee but I found it bitter.

"They say it's called hot chocolate," says Katniss. "It's nice."

I take a sip of it, and the next thing I know is that my cup is already clean. I stuff myself with a bit of everything on the table. I remember when my mother told me that when I eat, it's like I'm not gonna see them again. "I won't. If I bring it home," I tell her and just like that, I shut her up.

When I felt really full, I lean back on my chair and look at my companions. Katniss is still eating and dipping bits of her roll into the hot chocolate. Haymitch is drinking some kind of spirit. I always see him at the Hob drinking white liquor. He won't be sober enough when we get to the Capitol.

I hate Haymitch because he's the main reason why our district's tributes don't stand a chance in the Games. Not that they're lacking nutrition or training, but because they lack sponsors even if they have a chance of winning. Haymitch's job is to get us sponsors. _Every_ mentor's job is to get their tributes sponsors. How could we get sponsors when the one they're going to deal with is gonna give them smelly drunkard hugs rather than smooth negotiations and proper talk?

"You are to give us advice," I tell Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," says Haymitch, then laughs.

Katniss and I glance at each other. I'm surprised that her expression's hard. Most of the time, she seems gentle.

"Haha, very funny. But not to us," I say, and then I grab his glass and throw it on the floor. He punches me at the jaw, knocking me out from my chair. When he is about to reach for the spirited drink, Katniss drive her knife into the table between his hand and the bottle, missing his fingers. He squints at us and said, "Well, did we actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I stand up and get some ice from the fruit tureen. The bruise really hurt. It's like the baker's wife hit me with a rolling pin.

"Let your bruise show. They'll think you fought with another tribute before even getting to the arena," Haymitch tells me.

"It's against the rules," I tell him.

"Only if they catch you," says Haymitch. He turns to Katniss, who's still holding the knife stuck on the table. "Can you hit anything else?"

Effie suddenly enters the room. "What was that noise all about?" She looks at me, eyes wide, then at Katniss and gasps loudly in horror. "THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

I'm good with bow and arrows. But what I saw in Katniss was surprising. She's pretty good with knives. I see her yank the knife out of the table and throw it against the wall, exactly in the middle of two panels. It made Effie gasp even louder.

"You two, stand here," says Haymitch, then nods at the center of the room. He circles us, as if speculating some sort of criminals.

"Not bad. If your stylists worked their magic, you'll be attractive."

In the Games, the best-looking tributes get more sponsors.

"So we'll have a deal. If you didn't mind my drinking business, I'll stay sober to help you," says Haymitch. "But you have to do exactly what I tell you to."

It wasn't much, but at least, we have some guidance now.

"Deal," says Katniss.

"So help us, what would be the best strategy at the Cornucopia—" I say, but I was interrupted by Haymitch.

"One at a time. Whatever your stylists tell you, never resist."

"But—" I say.

"No buts. Don't resist. Never resist," says Haymitch, taking the drink with him and the train goes dark. I think we're in a tunnel through the Capitol.

Katniss Everdeen and I stand quietly as the train moves. I think I'm encased in stones and I hate it. I remember my father being trapped and buried. Suddenly, the train goes slower and the train is lit.

We're now in the Capitol.


	7. Tribute Parade

Katniss and I run to the window. Cameras don't lie, and we both saw how beautiful the Capitol was. There are lots of buildings in different colors, shiny cars, and people weirdly dressed with tons of make up on.

People point at us since they recognize our tribute train. I step back from the window but Katniss is still smiling and waving at them. She only stops when we are out of their sight. I just stare at her in disbelief.

"What? One of them might be our sponsor later on," says Katniss.

I think she has a plan forming in her head. She has already thought of sponsors, which means she really want to win. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who gave me the bread (and I have a bit of a crush on), is fighting hard to kill me.

They take us to the Remake Center after pulling over the station. When we arrive, they order us to take off _all_ our clothes and give each of the tributes a robe. They made us lie down on a table for the preparations like scrubbing, hair removal and the kind.

I cringe as Venia, a woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows, applied some ice-cold gel on my face. "Sorry!" she tells me in her Capitol accent. "This is for keeping your face clear and for removing facial hair." The gel is kind of soothing.

We wait for a few minutes then she shaves the areas of my face that are smeared with the gel. She washes it off for me. When I touch my face, it is baby-skin smooth. After shaving, Venia and Octavia, a plump woman who has pale pea green skin, scrubs my body with a gritty foam that removed dirt and cut my dirty nails off.

"You're doing great," says Flavius, a guy with orange hair and purple lips. "We can't stand a whiner, but you're not. Grease him down!"

Venia and Octavia remove my robe leaving me stark naked. They apply lotion on my body. It stung, but later on it's soothing. When they are finished, they take a step back and look at me from head to toe.

"Now you look like a human being!" says Flavius, and they laugh.

"Thank you. We don't really have to look nice back at home," I tell them with a smile.

"Of course, you don't! Poor darling," says Octavia, hands clasped.

"Don't worry, with Cinna, you'll have girls all over you!" says Venia.

"Yes! Now that you're all cleaned up, you don't look bad yourself!" says Flavius. "Let's call Cinna!"

They leave the room. They're nice people, after all. I know they're sincerely trying to help me.

The door opens and a young man walks in. He must be Cinna. He doesn't look like he's from the Capitol. He is only wearing a black shirt and pants. The only make up he has on are some metallic gold stuff on his eyes.

"Hello Peeta. I'm Cinna, your stylist," he says.

"Hello," I say.

"Can you give me a moment?" he asks me, and I nod in response.

He circles me, like what Haymitch did.

"I see you have toned muscles. How did you get them?" he asks me.

"I hunt and carry heavy stuff," I answer.

"They add to your assets. And your face, it's good," he tells me.

"You're new, right? I've never seen you before," I tell him.

"This is my first year."

"They gave you District 12."

"I asked for District 12. Go put your robe on and we'll talk."

I pull on my robe and we walk to a room. We sit facing each other and he presses a button on the side of the table. Our lunch appears in front of us. It must be awesome to live in a place where food will appear in front of you in just one push of a button.

"So, Peeta, my partner Portia, who is Katniss's stylist, decided that you two will have complementary costumes. As you know, your costumes should reflect your district's flavour and main industry," says Cinna.

"I'll be in a coal miner outfit, won't I?" I ask him.

"No. Portia and I think that's too overdone. We both agreed to make you two unforgettable," answers Cinna.

_Naked_, I think.

"This year, we're going to focus on the coal itself."

_Naked and covered in coal dust_, I think.

"And what do we do with coal? We burn it," says Cinna. "Aren't you afraid of fire, Peeta?" He sees my expression and grins.

I am now dressed in what will be the most sensational or deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies. It's a black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. Leather boots that reach my knees. A cape with touches of yellow, orange, and red. A matching headpiece. Cinna told me he's gonna light them on fire just before our chariot rolls out to the street.

"This is just synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be safe so don't worry," says Cinna.

I only have a bit of make up on. They just put some of it so in front of the camera, I won't look pale or sickly. "I want the audience to recognize you in the arena," says Cinna dreamily. "Peeta, the boy who was on fire!"

I am relieved when Katniss shows up in the same outfit. She should know about fire; she's the baker's daughter. He stylist Portia and her team are with her and everyone except Cinna, who is kind of weary, are giddy about the splash we're gonna make.

The opening ceremonies are about to start and we are taken to the bottom level of the Remake Center. It is a huge stable. The tributes are loaded to the chariots with four horses each. Ours are coal black. Cinna and Portia lead us to our chariot, arrange our positions and drape our capes.

"What do you think about the fire?" I whisper to Katniss.

"I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine," she says through gritted teeth.

"Deal," I say. "We both promised Haymitch that we'd never resist, but I don't think he meant _this_."

"Where's Haymitch anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us?" says Katniss.

"He's flammable, with all that alcohol in him," I say and we both laugh, releasing all the nerves about the Games and the fact that we're gonna be human torches.

The opening music plays and the massive doors open, revealing the crowded streets. The parade will last for about 20 minutes. After the parade, we will be taken to the Training Center which will be our home before the Games.

The tributes of District 1 were the first ones out, followed by District 2, and so on. The chariot of District 11 is just out when Cinna set our capes on fire. I was waiting for the heat but there is just a ticklish feeling. He climbs up our chariot and lights our head dresses. "It works," sighs Cinna in relief. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" He jumps off our chariot and shouts something at us. The music was so loud we didn't hear him.

"What's he saying?" I ask Katniss. She never looked this gorgeous before. I think I also look different right now.

"I think he said we should hold hands," says Katniss. She grabs my left hand in her right, and we look back at Cinna. He nods and gives us a thumbs-up, and we enter the city.

The crowd's attention diverts at the sight of us. They begin cheering and shouting "District 12!" I am frozen at first but when I see us in a large screen, our faces illuminated by the firelight, I gained confidence. And, I didn't look pale, thanks to Cinna. We both looked attractive _and_ recognizable, actually.

I hold my head up a bit higher, put my best smile on, and wave my free hand to the crowd. Katniss, on the other hand, is clutching my hand but is already working the crowd. The people are shouting our first names. I wave at one part of the audience and hear lots of women screaming my name. well, most of the ones at the side I wave at do. I give them smiles and they sigh dreamily.

When we are in the City Center, I realize how hard Katniss and I are clutching each other. I loosen my grip but she grips it again. "No, don't let go of me," she says. The firelight seemed to reflect in her grey eyes. "Please. I might fall."

"Okay," I say. I keep holding on. But I think it's unfair to present us in a team when in a few days, we'll be trying to kill each other. How can you kill someone who gave you hope?

The 12 chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. The windows of the buildings that surround us are filled with the Capitol's elite. We stop at President Snow's mansion and the music ends.

President Snow gives us the official welcome at a balcony above us. The cameras are cutting to the faces of the tributes during the entire speech. We get more time than the other tributes. When the anthem plays, they cut to our faces but they hold on a bit longer to me and Katniss as we parade for the last time before going to the Training Center.

The doors are just shut when our prep teams come over us. I glance around and I see the other tributes shooting us dirty looks. We've really outshone them all. Cinna and Portia help us down our chariot while removing our capes and head dresses. Portia extinguishes the flames with some kind of spray. I remove my grip from Katniss's hand and we massage our fingers.

"Thanks for holding me. I got a little shaky in there," says Katniss.

"No one noticed," I tell her.

"Their focus was on you, that's why. You should wear flames more often," she says. "They suit you." Then she gives me a sweet smile with a bit of shyness that it sent a warm rush all over me.

_Don't let your little crush take over you,_ a voice in my head says. _She's luring you in._

But because two can play this game, I lean in and kiss her on her cheek.


	8. Tribute Tower

The Training Center has a tower for the tributes and their teams. Each district has an entire floor which will be the tributes' home before the Games. We ride and elevator and simply press the number of our district.

Apparently, Effie Trinket will also be overseeing us in the arena with Haymitch. At least, there will be someone who will accompany us anywhere on time. Haymitch, who's probably passed out in who-knows-where, is still out of our sight. Effie Trinket seems to be in cloud 9 right now, since we're the first team she chaperoned who made a splashing entrance in the opening ceremonies. And, since Effie knows who's who in the Capitol, she's out there talking us up all day long, already trying to win us sponsors. She went on us about her being mysterious since Haymitch didn't tell her our strategies, her telling them how hard it is for me to leave Prim and that coal turns to pearls (even if they come from shellfish) if you put enough pressure on them.

"Unfortunately, I can't seal sponsor deals for you. Only Haymitch can," says Effie grimly. "But don't worry, I'll get him to table at gunpoint if necessary."

I have to admit it: Effie Trinket has a determination I admire.

My room is bigger than our entire hose. Cushions, plush and automatic gadgets are all over the place. There are buttons for the shower, programming the closet to suit your taste for outfits, zooming in and out on parts of the city through the windows, and for getting the food you want. I am eating some bread when Effie knocks on my door, calling me to dinner.

I'm glad to see the stylists, because they'll be joining us for dinner. Dinner is never about food and eating anyway. It's always for strategies; Cinna and Portia already have shown us how important they are.

Later, a girl sets a beautiful cake on the table and lights it. It blazes up, the flames flicker on the edges, and then goes out. "What made it burn? Alcohol? That's the last thing I wa—oh! I know you!" I say to the girl. I think I really saw her before. She shakes her head in denial quickly and hurries away from the table.

"Peeta, how could you possibly know an Avox?" snaps Effie.

"What's an Avox?" I ask her stupidly.

"A criminal. They cut their tongues so they can't speak," says Haymitch. "Not likely you'd know her."

"You're also not to speak to them unless it's an order," says Effie.

"No, I guess not, I just—" I stammer.

Katniss snaps her fingers. "Delly Cartwright. That's who it is! I was thinking that she looked familiar," says Katniss.

"I was thinking of her earlier, too. Something about the hair," I say.

"The eyes too," says Katniss.

"Well if that's it is, yes Peeta, the cake has spirits. The fire burned all the alcohol off. I ordered it in honor of your fiery debut," says Cinna.

We eat the cake and move into the sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremonies. Some of the other tributes make a nice impression, but not like ours. Our own party even let out an "Ahh!" when they see us coming out of the Remake Center.

"Whose idea is the hand holding?" asks Haymitch.

"Cinna's," says Portia.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," says Haymitch. "Very nice."

Rebellion? I recall what happened at the ceremonies. The other tributes are standing stiffly as if their fellow tribute never exists. Now I know what Haymitch means. Presenting ourselves, not as adversaries but as friends has distinguished us as much as the fiery costumes.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it," says Haymitch to Katniss and me. "Now go get some sleep while the adults talk."

Katniss and I walk to our rooms together. She leans against the frame of my door but not blocking my entrance, just so I'll pay attention to her. "So, imagine finding a look alike of Delly Cartwright here." I am still fighting with my mind if I was gonna tell her or not my feelings on that. I just stare at the empty corridor, as if the answer is there.

Katniss sensed my hesitation. "Have you been on the roof yet?" I shake my head. "Cinna showed me. You can practically see the whole city. The wind's a bit loud, though."

I translate this into "No one will overhear us talking" in my head. "Can we just go up?"

"Sure, come on," says Katniss. She leads me to a flight of stairs that lead to the roof. There's a small dome-shaped room with a door to the outside. I see the Capitol and it is like watching a field of fireflies from above. Back in District 12, we only have electricity for a few hours a day. As Katniss and I walk to a railing on the edge of the roof, I look down and I see the buzzing streets of the Capitol. In District 12, people are already preparing for bed now.

"I asked Cinna why they let us up here to think that tributes may jump off this building," says Katniss.

"What'd he say?" I ask.

"You can't," she says. She holds out her hand into an empty space. There's a zap and she jerks her hand back. "An electric field of some kind throws you back to the roof."

"Always worried about our safety," I say. I feel that we're being watched and that we're not supposed to be here, and it's already late. "Do you think they're watching us now?"

"Maybe," she admits. "Come see the garden."

On the other side, there are flower beds and potted trees. Wind chimes hang on the branches. It's enough to drown out people who are trying not to be heard. Katniss looks at me and I pretend to examine a blossom.

"We are hunting in the woods one day," I whisper.

"You and your father?" she whispers back.

"No, my friend Gale. The birds, except for one, stopped singing and gave us a warning. Then we saw her with a boy, clothes tattered. They are running for their lives," I say. "The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up. They shot the boy with a spear and hauled him up by the cable attached to the spear. He's dead. The girl screamed and I think it's the boy's name. Then the hovercraft vanished and the birds started singing again as if nothing happened."

"Did they see you?" asks Katniss.

"I don't know. Gale and I are under a shelf of rock," I reply. But the girl asked me for help before the hovercraft appeared. Gale and I didn't respond.

"It's cold out here," says Katniss, shivering.

I take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. You know, gentleman.

"They are from here?" she asks me as I secure a button on her neck.

I nod. They had that Capitol look in them.

"Where do you think they were going?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Or why they would leave here."

"I'd leave here," says Katniss. She looks around nervously because she said it out loud. She laughs. "I'd go home now if I can. But you have to admit, the food's prime." She sounded scared. "It's getting chilly. We better go in." We go inside the dome, where it's warm.

"Your friend Gale. He's the one who took your sister in the reaping?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"Not really. But I hear a lot of girls talk about him. I thought he's your cousin."

"He's not. We're not related."

"Did he say goodbye to you?"

"Yes. So did your father. He brought me cookies."

"Well, he likes you and your sister. He knew your mother too."

"Yes, she grew up in town. I think he just said goodbye to you before me."

"He did. Still his only girl after all. I think that's why he adores your sister. He wishes for daughters, not a houseful of boys."

We're at her door and she gives my jacket back to me. "Thanks for this," says Katniss, smiling sweetly with her cheeks a little bit flushed, sending a warm rush all over my body. Now, I can feel myself blushing too.

"It's nothing," I say, my cheeks already _flushed _all the way.

"See you in the morning," says Katniss.

"See you," I say, smiling at her. Then something unexpected happens. Katniss Everdeen kisses me on my cheek.

"Good night," says Katniss.

"Good night," I say, and I walk down the corridor.

Shit…. Did I just make a move on her on the roof? The way she smiled at me…. And she's blushing! It made me feel warm. I even blushed myself! Did she just kiss me? Whoa. A part of me tells me that I should be happy because it's not every day you get a kiss from your crush; the other part telling me that she might be luring me in for easy target. I shake my head and continue walking down the corridor.

When I open my door, the redheaded girl is collecting my unitard and boots. I want to apologize to her because of what happened earlier. But I'm not supposed to speak to her unless it's an order.

"Oh, sorry," I say. "Can you take them to Cinna? I was supposed to. Sorry." She nods and leaves the room.

I'm itching to apologize to her not just because of the one earlier. I want to because I didn't help her even if she asked me. That I let the Capitol mutilate her and kill the boy. It's like I'm watching the Games. I wonder if she'll enjoy watching me die.


	9. Training Session

What the…. What did I just do? I think as I step in the elevator. I press number 12 and the elevator shoots up. I hear the others call me from the sitting room but I just go straight to my room, lock myself in, and drop on my bed.

Great. Now I've got everything messed up. Are they gonna punish me? I might've killed a Gamemaker by accident. My chance of winning this? I can see that it's almost fading.

It's not like I'm gonna win but what they'll do to my family scares me. Will they kill them? Why would they care about how I feel?

If I apologized or just laughed or pretended that I had a wrong aim, then I wouldn't feel like this. Maybe my punishment wouldn't be worse. But I walked out on them disrespectfully.

Haymitch and Effie are knocking on my door but I tell them to go away, and they do. It takes one hour for me to think those things over. I lie with my back on the bed and later on, sit beside the edge facing the window as I watch the sunset over the Capitol.

I first thought that the guards will go after me. But the chances aren't fat. They will still need a boy tribute for District 12. If they're gonna do it, they'll have wild animals after me. And they'll make sure no bow and arrow is of reach.

Of course, they're gonna give me a very low score so no one would bother to sponsor me. Training is not viewed to the public, so the Gamemakers announce the scores on screen. Scores show the potential of the players; they range from one being the lowest and 12 being the highest. They contribute a lot to sponsorship. By now, I'm sure I'll get the lowest score and I may be dead in a matter of days if no one sponsors me.

Effie taps on my door and calls me to dinner, and I decide to go. Scores are to be announced tonight. I can't hide forever up here. I go to the bathroom and wash my face, though it made little difference.

They are all waiting at the table, including the stylists. I wish that the stylists didn't show up because I think that I disappointed them. I avoided them, and I only ate a bit.

I look at Katniss, and she raises her eyebrows. I just shake my head. Later, I hear Haymitch say, "Enough small talk. How bad did you do today?"

"No one even bothered looking at me. They were busy singing. I just threw heavy stuff around and didn't stop until they said I could go," says Katniss.

That gives me the slightest hint that she was provoke too.

"And you, pretty boy?" says Haymitch.

The words "pretty boy" seem to awaken me.

"I shot the Gamemakers. With an arrow," I say, as I continue eating.

Everyone stops dead. "You did what?!" says, Effie, and the horror in her voice is really showing.

"I was pissed because they weren't paying attention to me. I lost it. The next thing I knew was that I was pointing at them and I shot the apple out of the pig's mouth," I say.

"Did they say anything?" says Cinna.

"No. I don't know. I walked out on them."

Effie gasps. "Without their dismissal?"

"Yes." Prim. My promise. I feel a ton of coal on my head.

"That's it," says Haymitch, buttering his roll.

"Will they arrest me?" I ask.

"Naahh. They couldn't. you've got the Games ahead of you," says Haymitch.

"What will they do to my family?" I say.

"Nothing. But they'll make sure the arena will be a living hell for you," says Haymitch.

Katniss butts in. "Everyone knows that. Especially us."

"That's the point," says Haymitch. He picks up a pork chop, dips it in his wine; Effie frowns at the sight, and he chuckles. "How did they look like?"

"Looked shocked. One man even feel backward into a bowl of punch," I say. Then all of us start laughing. Except Effie (but she is suppressing a smile, we can tell). "coming from District 12 is not a reason for them to not pay attention to you. I think."

"I know I'll have a low score," I say.

"Having low scores is a strategy. You can hide your talents until you're in the arena," says Portia.

"I hope the four I'll get will mean that," says Katniss. "Throwing stuff everywhere is no entertainment. I almost hurt myself."

We go to the sitting room and watch the announcement of scores. They show a photo of the tribute first and the score below it. The Careers get eight to 10; well, you get the picture. Others get at least a five. Rue gets a seven; she must be good for her size.

Katniss gets an eight. So maybe some Gamemakers dis pay attention to her. I'm next. I'm expecting for the worst….

Then and eleven appears on the screen.

An eleven!

Effie squeals then everybody starts congratulating me. But I feel that this is bizarre.

"How could that be?" I ask Haymitch.

"Maybe they liked you spunk," he says. "We always need heat."

"Peeta, the boy who was on fire," says Cinna, and slaps my back. "Wait for your interview suit."

"There will be more flames?" I ask.

"Sort of," says Cinna. I can tell he's up to no good.

Katniss congratulates me and I do the same. She did great, too. So, I go to my room and that's when I realize how tired I was. I doze off with the number eleven in my head, stuck.

When I wake, I stay in bed for a bit. I watch the sun rise and it's a beautiful day ahead. Today's Sunday, and before I was here, Gale and I used to get up and hunt early then trade at the Hob to stock up.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it's still stuck here. I really need help on finishing this story (I know this story sucks but I'm still glad people take time to read it) so if you're reading this and you're interested, feel free to PM me up and help me out. I'd be ever so grateful if you did. This is not yet the end, but it will take a little long before I update this again. Thank you and have a great day :)).


End file.
